Whale Change Gun
The is a weapon which can transform its user into Zyuoh Whale. Little is known about this weapon at this time except that it has five modes: transformation, final attack, summon, cube transformation, and final combination. History The Whale Change Gun was born from the Earth's power during an attack on Earth by a powerful monster in ancient times. A brave Zyuman by the name of Cetus used it to transform into the first Zyuoh Whale and defeated the monster, while also awakening a massive Zyuoh Cube known as Cube Whale. Upon the creation of Zyuland, the Whale Change Gun was later sealed into a golden cube known as the and formed the core of the Link Cube. In present times, Bangray, a Megabeast Hunter, came down to Earth, knowing of the existence of Cube Whale and thus wanted to hunt it down by taking control of the Great King's Credential. Soon, he caught the attention of Captain Marvelous, who also wanted to take the Great King's Credential, which he regarded as treasure. Marvelous later encountered the Zyuohgers, who led him to the Link Cube, with a revived Dorobozu spying on them in secret. There, Marvelous found the Great King's Credential hidden within the Link Cube. The Great King's Credential transformed into the Whale Change Gun, which broadcast a message from Cetus about the history of Zyuland. However, thanks to Dorobozu, Bangray was able to find them as well. As Marvelous, Bangray, and the Zyuohgers fought one another, Marvelous gained possession of the Whale Change Gun and tries to escape. When Marvelous later felt that Yamato was worthy enough to use the Whale Change Gun, he entrusted the weapon to Yamato. The Whale Change Gun immediately transferred Cetus' Zyuman Power into Yamato, with Yamato seeing Cetus' spirit giving his approval. Transformation 1= |-| 2= To transform, the handle grip of the Whale Change Gun is pulled, unfolding the golden cube portion to reveal the cannon portion. shout , The user then raises up the Whale Change Gun and pulls the trigger, causing it to shoot out streams of water and transforming the user into Zyuoh Whale. Final Attack By pulling back the charging handle three times and then pulling the trigger, Zyuoh Whale can execute a attack. This finisher has two variations: *The first finisher, used by the first Zyuoh Whale, is called , where a large beam is fired from the Whale Change Gun, supposedly freezing its target in place. *The second finisher, used by the current Zyuoh Whale, is an unnamed finisher where an extremely powerful blast is fired from the Whale Change Gun. This blast is so powerful such that it is fast enough to travel to the moon and back without diminishing, up until it hits its target. Summoning 1= |-| 2= Zyuoh Whale can summon Cube Whale by folding the Whale Change Gun back into its golden cube form, pulling back the charging handle once and then pulling the trigger. Cube Transformation 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= First, folding the Whale Change Gun back into its golden cube form, pulling back the charging handle twice and then pulling the trigger. Combination 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= To activate the animal kingdom combination, First, folding the Whale Change Gun back into its golden cube form, pulling back the charging handle three times and then pulling the trigger. Notes *The Whale Change Gun is currently the only changer in Zyuohger to not contain the word Zyuoh. *The Whale Change Gun is the only transformation device which has less restriction than the others transformation devices of Zyuohger. **The Zyuoh Changer and Zyuoh The Light can be used to transform a Zyuman or a human with the power of a Zyuman while the Whale Change Gun only for its chosen warrior, regardless of whether or not he/she is a Zyuman or a human. Appearances * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 28: The Space Pirates Return'' **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' **''Ep. 30: The Legendary Megabeast'' **''Ep. 31: When the Megabeast Stands'' **''Ep. 32: Double Sided Heart''